Shinigami-dō
by Dark Devil-san
Summary: Quando Ichigo era finito in questo nuovo mondo non avrebbe mai immaginato che avrebbe finito per fare amicizia con l'ex burlone del villaggio, quello corrente, e il prossimo. O di doversi districare tra gli intrighi politici in cui i tre erano coinvolti senza volere. Oh be', almeno quando suo marito Kisuke lo avesse raggiunto qui avrebbe avuto qualcosa con cui passare il tempo.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Non possiedo Bleach o Naruto**

.

.

**Shinigami-dō**

.

.

.

* * *

**I**

* * *

Il vapore caldo si alzava in lente volute inebriando l'aria col suo profumo celestiale.

Un nuovo e scintillante hitai-ate era poggiato affianco alla grande ciotola di ramen appena servita che Ichigo stava contemplando come se tra i meandri delle tagliatelle e narutomaki si celassero i misteri dell'universo e se fissava abbastanza a lungo il brodo avrebbe avuto finalmente tutte le risposte che cercava da una vita.

O almeno il come di come il Sandaime Hokage era riuscito a convincerlo a diventare Tokujou.

Un rumoroso e felice _slurp_ dagli sgabelli ai suoi fianchi erano la sua risposta.

Sospirando con aria rassegnata al fato che stupidamente aveva accettato nel momento in cui aveva preso in mano l'hitai-ate di Konohagakure, finalmente Ichigo prese in mano le bacchette e iniziò a mangiare l'ottimo ramen che Teuchi-san gli aveva messo sotto il naso.

C'era una meravigliosa notte stellata sopra l'Ichiraku Ramen e Ichigo stava festeggiando insieme a Iruka, Naruto e Konohamaru della sua recente promozione a Tokubetsu Jounin nel piccolo chiosco che era ancora aperto nonostante l'ora tarda e non ci fosse un anima viva in giro …tranne le ombre sempre in agguato dietro gli angoli.

In un villaggio di ninja, dopotutto, c'è sempre qualcuno o qualcosa nascosto tra le ombre.

Sorridendo e facendo i dovuti complimenti a Teuchi-san (il suo ramen era davvero il migliore di tutta Konoha e non solo perché era Naruto a dire così), Ichigo rifletteva di come fosse possibile che la sua vita avesse preso questa piega.

Aveva per caso fatto incazzare qualche divinità di cui non era a conoscenza durante i suoi quasi tre secoli da morto? O il Reiou che non esiste più? Perché davvero non si spiegava di come fosse altrimenti possibile che lui fosse finito in un altro mondo – come in: _universo_ _alternativo_ – grazie a uno dei dannati esperimenti di Aizen trovato in uno dei suoi laboratori che non era ancora stato scoperto se non di recente.

Svegliarsi in un luogo completamente diverso e sconosciuto e non avendo la più pallida idea di come ci fosse arrivato non è un bel modo di svegliarsi. Venire assalito, poco dopo, per essere derubato e poi ucciso non è per nulla un buon modo per calmare la propria frustrazione interiore.

Pestare a sangue i briganti però lo è.

Un vero tocca sana.

…Dovrebbe farlo più spesso anche a casa.

Con Kisuke.

Anche se Kisuke è bravissimo a fargli scaricare tutta la tensione nervosa in modi molto più produttivi e piacevoli e-

Ichigo si fermò a metà trangugiamento delle tagliatelle e prendendo un respiro calmante attraverso il naso, ingoiò le tagliatelle prima di posare con estrema cura le bacchette sui bordi della ciotola che erano state a un passo da essere spezzate dalla presa di ferro con cui le stava stringendo fino a un attimo prima e chinò la testa per nascondere la spolverata di rosso sulle guance dovuta ai suoi pensieri graficamente sconci, su come a lui e a suo marito piaceva passare il tempo insieme. Particolarmente di notte.

Passandosi una mano sul viso non poté non fare a meno di essere colpito da un attacco di tristezza al pensiero di suo marito, e del fatto di essere così lontano nel tempo e spazio e dimensioni da Kisuke e solo la speranza che un giorno sarebbe riuscito a rivederlo e tenerlo tra le sue braccia (e fare altre cose molto più sconce) riusciva a tenerlo in piedi e andare avanti (perché Ichigo ha poche certezze nella vita ma una di queste è del genio smisurato del suo amore e della sua capacità di trovarlo sempre, non importa dove lui si trovi).

«Ichi-nii-san, va tutto bene?» chiese Naruto dalla sua destra (che nonostante di solito non avesse un minimo di tatto era terrificantemente bravo a notare tutti i cambiamenti d'umore delle persone intorno a lui) da sopra la sua terza ciotola di ramen facendo girare anche Iruka che si stava godendo la sua seconda ciotola con calma (tanto offriva Ichigo – che non aveva ancora idea di come lo avessero convinto a pagare visto che è lui il festeggiato e non il contrario, – tanto valeva sfruttare l'occasione) e Konohamaru che si sporse da dove era seduto sull'altro lato di Naruto per controllare cosa c'era che non andava.

Ichigo roteò gli occhi affezionato.

«Sì Naruto, va tutto bene;» mentì Ichigo stanco e abbassando la mano: «è solo che mi sto ancora chiedendo come il vecchio sia riuscito a convincermi a diventare un ninja.» fissò l'hitai-ate accusativo: «Io neanche volevo diventarlo un ninja!»

«Il Sandaime sa essere molto convincente.» affermò Iruka un attimo dopo con aria saputa.

Tutti quelli nel raggio di ascolto annuirono all'unisono a tali veritiere parole.

Anche quelli nascosti tra le ombre della notte.

E Iruka, come Ichigo, sapeva perché il viaggiatore aveva accettato si diventare un ninja, un tokujou nello specifico.

Lo shinigami diede un occhiata laterale di sottecchi al giovane jinchuriki che si stava abbuffando felicemente di ramen, così come Konohamaru, e alzando gli occhi verso l'alto maledisse fino alle più profonde bolge infernali come fosse possibile che le sue amicizie finissero sempre per condurlo in situazioni assurde e complicate e infine sicuramente pericolose e con alte percentuali di morte a ogni tre passi.

Perché era stata la sua nascente amicizia con il genin (nata poco più di tre mesi fa tra i resti della sua povera spesa e una folla imbestialita, per l'ennesimo scherzo che Naruto aveva combinato, e che li aveva accerchiati quando il biondo si era schiantato contro di lui finendo col culo per terra e un bernoccolo sulla fronte) a portarlo nella situazione in cui si trovava ora.

(Ichigo comunque sospettava che fosse stata l'offerta di offrirgli il pranzo – ramen, ovviamente – dopo che lo aveva salvato dalla folla di negozianti infuriati e lo aveva costretto a portargli le borse della spesa che aveva dovuto ricomprare; che fosse stata la spinta principale per Naruto per tornare a cercarlo).

(E Zangetsu concordava con tutto il cuore con lui).

Perché era stata grazie alla sua crescente amicizia con Naruto (che non ci aveva messo molto a chiamarlo fratellone) e Iruka (introdotto da Naruto, perché nel ragionamento semplicistico di quella testa bacata era ovvio che le due persone più importanti per Naruto dovevano conoscersi, quindi manco due settimane dopo il fatidico incontro, i due erano stati presentati dal sovreccitato genin) e Konohamaru (in cui il loro primo incontro non era stato dei migliori visto che lui e Naruto erano riusciti a far esplodere il suo ex appartamento bruciando l'acqua calda e più tardi un salto terrificante - per loro - dalla cima del Monte Hokage) che il Sandaime aveva preso nota di lui (non che fosse già al corrente di lui, Ichigo non era così sprovveduto da non notare gli ANBU che si aggiravano per il villaggio e che in particolare tenevano d'occhio il jinchuriki e lui di conseguenza).

E Ichigo, che in quelle poche settimane di conoscenza si era molto affezionato a quel vivace mascalzone, e dopo aver scoperto perché il villaggio lo emarginava e maltrattava (con ovviamente le poche eccezioni proprio lì presenti in quel momento e poche altre sparse e lontane) e nonostante tutto sentire quale fosse il suo obiettivo nella vita nonostante il suo passato, sapeva che in cuor suo avrebbe fatto di tutto per poterlo proteggere e aiutare in qualsiasi modo possibile.

Essere una costante nella sua vita per uno.

Ed invischiarsi, e qui Ichigo guardò nuovamente male il suo nuovo e scintillante hitai-ate, nella politica di Konoha per secondo a quanto pareva.

E per terzo… Ichigo aveva paura a scoprire il terzo.

Tanto era pronto a scommettere che lo avrebbe scoperto entro pochi mesi cosa fosse il terzo con la sua solita fortuna, pensò infastidito massaggiandosi il ponte del naso.

Sbuffando frustrato riprese le bacchette in mano e inghiottì con foga le tagliatelle mentre mormorava irritato: «Avrei comunque preferito evitarlo» tra un morso e l'altro.

Nessuno dei tre si offese a tali parole, in fin dei conti sapevano bene che Ichigo non aveva mai dimostrato alcun interesse nel diventare ninja ma solo un profondo interesse accademico sul chakra e le arti ninja.

E la filosofia dei samurai del Paese del Ferro.

In effetti a Ichigo piaceva un sacco la filosofia dei samurai che aveva razziato la libreria con tutte le informazioni possibili sui samurai. E tenendo conto delle sue due spade, il suo atteggiamento e il suo stesso personale codice morale, Iruka non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare che Ichigo aveva un sacco di cose in comune con i samurai oltre al fatto che combatteva con due katane.

«Così, com'era il test?» chiese Iruka da sopra la sua finita e ripulita seconda ciotola di ramen, catturando l'attenzione di Naruto, che stava felicemente abbattendo la sua quarta ciotola, e di Konohamaru, che stava iniziando la seconda, facendoli girare verso Ichigo che stava inghiottendo le ultime gocce di brodo dalla sua ancora prima ciotola.

Con un cipiglio e un inflessione scontenta delle labbra Ichigo rispose succinto: «Una prova di abilità e sopravvivenza.»

Iruka annuì in comprensione, in fin dei conti l'Hokage lo aveva chiamato proprio l'altro giorno perché gli raccontasse tutto quello che sapeva e notato sul giovane uomo.

E visto che poi, dopo, Sarutobi si era confidato con lui per sapere se era una buona idea far diventare Ichigo un ninja, un Tokujou in particolare, così che il Sandaime avesse una legittima scusa per pagarlo perché tenesse d'occhio Naruto senza che il Consiglio o ai Capi Clan potessero mettere in discussione la sua decisione, sapeva che la prova sarebbe stata difficile per assicurarsi che Ichigo fosse adatto al compito.

Vedendo lo sguardo interessato dei due ragazzini Ichigo tra un morso e l'altro approfondì la sua spiegazione sul test per i suoi tre amici: «Ho dovuto affrontare una squadra di ANBU che mi attaccavano per uccidere mentre il supervisore della prova giudicava la mia performance.»

«Ichi-nii-san!» esclamarono preoccupati Konohamaru e Naruto in sincrono, e quest'ultimo si sarebbe lanciato contro il povero Ichigo se quest'ultimo non lo avesse bloccato con una mano sulla fronte. Con Konohamaru ebbe minore fortuna visto che lo sentì aggrapparsi ai suoi hakama e due occhioni preoccupati lo guardavano dal basso sotto una zazzera indomabile di capelli castani.

«Sto bene.» li rassicurò il neo Tokujo: «Sto bene Naruto, Konohamaru. Calmatevi. Non mi hanno fatto niente di che, mi avete sentito? Ho anche questo per provarlo.» e sventolò il suo hitai-ate sotto il loro naso.

«Ma…» cercarono di protestare ma Ichigo li tagliò sul nascere: «Niente ma.»

E togliendo la mano dalla fronte del biondo aggiunse con nonchalance: «E poi dovreste preoccuparvi di più per gli ANBU visto come li ho conciati.»

«Che gli hai fatto?» domandò subito sospettoso Iruka.

«Be'…»

.

* * *

_«…vivi.»_

_Ichigo ebbe a malapena un attimo per guardarlo incredulo che una pioggia di senbon discesero su di lui da tutti e quattro gli angoli. Con velocità supersonica evitò la pioggia che infilzò solo la sua immagine residua e lo si poté sentire gridare indignato: «Non hai dato il via!»_

_Shikaku solo scrollò le spalle impenitente._

_Con un ringhio da dietro l'ANBU che aveva appena mandato a dormire con un colpo al collo mentre si lamentava giustamente con il Comandante Jounin lanciò il corpo inconscio ai piedi del supervisore e si voltò verso i tre ANBU restanti che si erano paralizzati dalla sorpresa a vedere che il loro avversario aveva sconfitto con tale facilità uno dei loro._

_E quell'uomo non aveva neppure una goccia di chakra!_

_E Ichigo, mentre guardava i tre ANBU venire verso di lui ad armi spianate, decise di usare solo Hakuda sui tre poveri sfigati per batterli._

_In fin dei conti non aveva nessun motivo per ucciderli in maniera cruenta._

_Tre poveri agonizzanti bastardi più tardi e Ichigo se ne andò via da lì come Tokubetsu Jounin di Konohagakure no Sato._

_E con un Nara intrigato._

.

* * *

«…diciamo che non se dimenticheranno tanto presto e lasciamo le cose così come stanno.» finì Ichigo nervoso mentre Iruka lo guardava sospettoso da sopra la sua tazza di the.

In fin dei conti, lo shinigami, sarà anche stato una forza della natura e avrebbe potuto probabilmente sopravvivere a qualsiasi cosa avessero tentato di fargli, ma anche lui non aveva intenzione di tentare la fortuna. Soprattutto non quando sentiva l'intento omicida venire da quei quattro ANBU che si erano appostati tutto intorno al chiosco per… non ne aveva la più pallida del perché.

Sorvegliarli, avrebbe normalmente detto, ma visto che sentiva un'altra coppia di ANBU nelle vicinanze e che li seguivano da molto prima, poteva solo immaginare che fossero lì per lui.

Come aveva appena detto, la loro umiliante sconfitta non se la sarebbero dimenticata tanto presto. …e sembrava che non volessero che la storia si spargesse (buona fortuna con quello).

Ichigo mentalmente si lamentò della sua sfortuna.

Shiro e Ossan solo risero di lui.

Naruto e Konohamaru, come i bambini sovreccitati che erano, ovviamente volevano sentire tutti i dettagli sullo scontro, in fin dei conti non si era mai sentito prima che un uomo come il loro nii-san battesse un intera squadra di ANBU (il loro fratellone, dopotutto, non possedeva neanche una goccia di chakra!), ma lo shinigami non aveva nessuna intenzione di raccontare, avrebbe dato vita a troppe domande scomode e sinceramente non si fidava ancora tanto delle persone qui nel villaggio per spiegare di preciso chi e cosa lui fosse e soprattutto come fosse finito qui.

Quindi era decisamente il momento di creare una distrazione: «Comunque, Naruto, non avevi promesso l'altro giorno a Konohamaru che gli avresti raccontato del test a cui vi ha sottoposto il tuo nuovo jounin-sensei ieri? E del tuo team?»

«Ah! E' vero! Hai promesso!» esclamò Konohamaru, gli occhi scintillanti alla prospettiva di una storia, anche un semplice raccontare di susseguirsi di eventi, raccontatagli dal suo idolo.

«Oh! E' vero!» esclamò Naruto illuminandosi come un migliaio di soli e girandosi verso Konohamaru iniziò a raccontare tutto infervorato, mentre il più piccolo dei presenti pendeva dalle labbra del biondo ascoltando rapito, la storia esagerata che Naruto stava tessendo.

Quando Ichigo si rigirò verso il bancone, tanto aveva già sentito la storia ieri sera fino allo sfinimento, non mancò di notare lo sguardo perspicace che gli diede Iruka e Ichigo sorrise impenitente.

Con un sorriso ringraziò Teuchi-san che gli aveva intanto servito un'altra ciotola di ramen fumante e tornò a trangugiare la sua cena con gusto.

La notte era stellata, la luna calante splendeva orgogliosa nel cielo, e le risate gioiose provenienti dal piccolo chiosco di ramen, il migliore di tutta Konoha, echeggiavano allegre e spensierate fino a sfiorare le stelle.

E Ichigo era, in fin dei conti, contento.

.

.

.

* * *

_**To Be Continued... ?**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Note dell'Autrice:**

**Dunque... questa vecchia, vecchia storiella (facente parte di un gruppetto di storie in cui Ichigo aveva la tendenza di finire in vari universi diversi), che in realtà è molto ma molto più lunga visto che ho molti altri spezzoni da cui potrei attingere, al momento sarà una piccola oneshot, che sicuramente, prima o poi estenderò con ulteriori capitoli, in cui verranno sicuramente esplorati i rapporti tra Ichigo e Naruto, Konohamaru e Iruka. Principalmente.**

**Poi sicuramente verranno aggiunti altri in questo minestrone di personaggi e dei loro vari rapporti tra di loro ma principalmente punterò la mia attenzione su quei quattro.**

**E sì, se non è chiaro, Ichigo è sposato con Urahara, ma purtroppo è finito qui da solo, e sappiamo tutti come il shopkeeper può essere testardo, quindi con la stessa certezza di Ichigo posso dire che prima o poi Kisuke riuscirà a ritrovare suo marito. E a riportarlo a casa. Quando Ichigo vorrà.**

**E con questa storia ci rivedremo, un giorno, ma al momento sarà in pausa (volevo solo almeno pubblicare questo primo capitolo) quindi vi saluto.**

**Arrivederci.**

**.**

**P.S.: Gioco di parole. Invece di Nin-dō (la Via del Ninja) parlo della via dello Shinigami, ovvero Ichigo.**

**P.P.S.: Questa storia la troverete anche EFP Fanfiction e Ao3**


End file.
